


Lily's Eyes

by XenaTwin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaTwin/pseuds/XenaTwin
Summary: Just a short poem, about Lily... and Harry going to Hogwarts, from Snape's POV





	Lily's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My first HP poem

Lily's Eyes

I walk these halls, an empty shell,  
just a wand without its core.  
The Dark Mark I wear, a heavy weight  
of the oath that I, once foolish, swore.

She is gone, forever beyond my reach,  
her faith and trust, in me, betrayed.  
So I'm left, alone, to serve her memory,  
while my debt can never be repaid.

Now arriving with his cloak of fame  
the "Boy Who Lived" has come at last.  
He saunters in, all mock innocence,  
wearing his father's face out of the past.

Yet when I confront, he does not flinch,  
but meets my gaze with Lily's eyes.  
Glowing green, like the light that took my heart,  
a pain I'm condemned now, to disguise.

He watches and I cannot run,  
can only stand and bear,  
but how am I supposed to teach  
under her accusing stare?

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews appreciated


End file.
